


The Sun

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Series: American Gods Episodic Ficlets (Season 1) [4]
Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: Author loves to chat in the Comments, Character Study, Episode Related, Episode s01e04, Episode s01e04: Git Gone, Episodic Ficlets, F/M, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Season/Series 01, Series, Short, Short & Sweet, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: You could say the bug spray didn't work.





	The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This one took me a while as I was pretty gobsmacked by this really interesting episode that has given a backstory that wasn't in the book. Some people are a little irritated by it, I was just a little bit wowed by it. This is Neil's favorite episode, so good enough for me, but what could I add? Well, I tried. :)

Fuck if she was going to go with him.

And that’s exactly what she told him, right before the hand of some other god or luck or magic or something plucked her right out of his desert so she could follow the sun.

The sun.

Those shits were strong but she was stronger and she ripped Shadow down from the tree with her bare hands, almost jumped right up to him (the sun the sun the sun). And holy shit what was this, except she didn’t care.

She was not going in the box.

Not going in the box. In the dark.

If people popped out of graves….?

Well, apparently people popped out of graves. She had done it and she was no one special.

So okay then.

She would follow the sun.

She would follow Shadow.

She loved Shadow.

She didn’t know what it meant, didn’t know anything anymore, but she knew those words. She loved Shadow. And she loved the sun. And she would follow them.


End file.
